1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medicine vial holders and more particularly pertains to a new medicine vial holding device for holding a medicine vial so that a user may extract medicine from the vial with a syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of medicine vial holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, medicine vial holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art medicine vial holders include U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,716; U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,744; U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,225; U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,209; U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,769; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,216.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new medicine vial holding device. The inventive device includes a base and a support member which is upwardly extended from the upper surface of the base member. The back portion of a clip member is coupled to the first surface of the support member so that the clip member is positioned towards the top side of the support member. The clip member also has a pair of spaced apart arms adapted to hold a medicine vial therebetween.
In these respects, the medicine vial holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a medicine vial so that a user may extract medicine from the vial with a syringe.